Psycho Kid Submerges Motorcycle
Psycho Kid Submerges Motorcycle is an episode of The "Psycho" Series uploaded by the YouTube channel McJuggerNuggets. The video was uploaded on October 13, 2015 and is the 33rd episode in the series. Plot The video starts with Zachary Cornatzer alerting Jesse Ridgway that Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. has painted his car pink, which greatly angers him. They go outside to find the pink car, prompting Jesse to go ballistic, saying it looks like a "girl's car" and that it'll make his dad think he is "gay". Jesse decides to get back at him, while also coping with a customized car alarm. The video then cuts to Jesse refilling the hole with a hose. He questions Corn's loyalty and yells at him to get Mark Locuson. The video then cuts to Corn filming Mark in the garage. Corn warns Mark not to get involved but Jesse comes in and tells Mark that Corn hasn't helped at all and he needs Mark's help in filling up the hole. Jesse yells at his friends to move the motorcycle to the hole. Mark is uncertain of doing this but Jesse continues to yell at him. Jesse takes the camera then orders Corn and Mark to move the motorcycle. Jesse gets impatient and continues to yell at the two to move the motorcycle faster. The two bring the motorcycle to the hole but Jesse needs the door moved as well and orders Corn to move it away. Mark tries to reason with Jesse saying the car could easily be repainted but the motorcycle would be ruined. Jesse refuses and the two continue to push it in. Jesse ends the video saying he hopes Jeffrey is watching and warns him not to mess with him anymore. Trivia * Unlike the other videos in the "Psycho" series, this video has earned far more dislikes than likes from its viewers, possibly due to Jesse going too far with his actions and abusing Mark and Corn. ** As with the above, most of the comments on the video were against Jesse. *** Some people are predicting he will get kicked out of the house again as well as his room getting destroyed by Psycho Dad. *** There is a minority who believe Jesse was overwhelmed by ignorance, causing him to act in an illogical and self-destructive manner, matching up with the definition of a "Nigga Moment" from the animated series The Boondocks. *** Many people have unsubscribed from Jesse's channel due to his actions as well. According to Social Blade, Jesse has lost 10,280 subscribers on the day after the video was uploaded. **** He has since regained more than 2,800 subscribers after he apologized to Mark and Corn in CORRECTING ALL MISTAKES. * Jesse screams more in this video then any other video in the series. Almost every time he speaks he is yelling at Mark or Corn. * Jesse estimates the Motorcycle's price to be around six thousand dollars. If this is true, it would be one of the most expensive items (the other being the Mitsubishi Montero Sport seen smashed in Psycho Dad Wrecks Car) ever destroyed in a Psycho video. * This is the third video not to feature Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. but Jesse does mention him in the video because of his prank. * This is the fourth video not to feature Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. Continuity * The hole from THE PITFALL PRANK! makes a reappearance in this episode, used to drown the motorcycle. * This is Mark's second appearance in a Psycho Video, the first being Psycho Dad Crashes WoW LAN Party, an absence of approximately 7 months. * Jeffrey's side of the prank can be seen in MCJUGGERNUGGETS CAR PRANK. * This video is followed up on in WHY? *PSYCHO UPDATE*. * Jesse later apologizes to Mark Locuson and Zachary Cornatzer in CORRECTING ALL MISTAKES. * Jeffrey's reaction can be seen in MOTORCYCLE REACTION Category:Psycho Videos